Seydon
Seydon is a SkyWing who belongs to Wonder. Please don't steal him. This page is a work in progress. His name is pronounced SEE-don. Appearance Seydon's scales are a dark rusty red, dusted with lighter flecks. His eyes are bright gold and he wears the standard survey corps jacket and hood. Personality Seydon hates you. No, it's not anything personal. He really does hate you. He is temperamental, volatile, moody, stubborn and aggressive, with a tendency towards antisocial behavior, and will pick a fight with someone just to prove that he's right or better than them. Basically, he's the Survey Corps' resident jerk -- but don't call him that to his face unless you want to get beaten up. On the battlefield, his anger translates almost perfectly into ruthless and passionate hatred of any and all titans he comes across. Fighting is definitely his strong point; his 3D-maneuvering is pretty good but tends to be kind of rushed, and his final teamwork score was low mostly because of his difficult personality. Cross him in battle at your own risk; he won't hesitate to cut you down, and he's very ''good at doing just that, with his excellent skills with blades and all. He has a high level of disdain for dragons that chose to join the Garrison Regiment or the Military Police Brigade, seeing them as cowards. If given a choice, he would rather stay and face almost-certain death than run to safety and usually puts personal honor before reason. Seydon also has issues with titan shifters and is firmly on the "non-dragon" side of the debate. In his mind, anything with links to the titans ''is a titan and should be treated as such. Although most others think that he's a complete jerk all the way through, he does have a softer side; it's just really, ''really ''hard to get it to show, and usually only someone very close to him can get it out of him. Much of his behavior is actually a facade that he uses to protect himself from close relationships, as nearly everyone he becomes close to dies in some way or another He can be rather flirtatious and quite a bit softer towards Marlita, but there's no indication of her repaying his feelings due to the fact that he mostly displays it by yelling at the dragon he thinks kissed her. Biography Seydon was hatched to a non-descript farming family in the mountains. Nobody in his family had been a soldier for at least a decade, but since he was a young dragonet he had nursed dreams of glory in battle. His twin brother, however, didn't want to have anything to do with the military and wanted to work in food production instead. Although the two were constantly at odds about this, for years they were a happy family. Shortly before Seydon was set to join the army, he and his brother had a serious argument on the subject, and his parents sided with his brother and tried to convince him against it; angry, Seydon ran away to the nearest city district, vowing to never return. A few days later the wall was breached, and instead of escaping Seydon tried to go back to his village to save his family. By the time he got there, the Titans had already found it and killed almost everyone. Later on, many of his friends and allies were killed in a battle just before they were going to become full soldiers, and that was about the time that Seydon shut himself off from everyone else and became the cold, volatile persona that he is today. Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Wonder Rainwing) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)